The present invention relates generally to cable raceways, and more specifically to a cable raceway adapted to be easily integrated into the cabin of an aircraft for allowing installation of cabling.
Airline passengers frequently bring on-board an aircraft their portable electronic devices including laptop computers, hand-held computers and cellular telephones or pagers with Internet access capability. These various electronic devices can be used by passengers to perform a wide variety of computing operations including reviewing web pages, gathering information, creating documents and performing other work or leisure related activities. These devices are convenient for use during a commercial air flight where several hours can pass between destinations. Due to the proliferation of electronic devices, systems have developed to integrate their use in areas where they have not been fully utilized, such as on commercial aircraft.
For commercial aircraft, greater utilization has developed by integrating a local area network (LAN) in the commercial aircraft to allow for connecting the computerized devices to the network in order to access additional services. An example of an aircraft based information network is the xe2x80x9cConnexion By BoeingSMxe2x80x9d system. Connexion By BoeingSM is a consumer and commercial airline service that offers high-speed data communication services through a space-based network. The system offers air travelers high-speed intranet, email, and Internet services while in-flight. To use these services, a passenger connects their electronic device to a network on the aircraft that in turn places the user""s electronic device in communication, via a space based communication link, with a ground based component of the system.
Electronic devices, however, require power for operation and connectivity to a network in order to access additional services or resources such as the Connexion By BoeingSM system. Network and power connectivity options include integrating a connector module with power and/or network outlets into the passenger cabin in association with, or directly integrated into, an aircraft passenger seat. This provides for easy and convenient connection of an electronic device to a connector module for allowing network and power connectivity. A connector module solution, however, requires passing cabling from a power source and a network source to the connector module. This is difficult in an onboard aircraft environment due to limited space and added weight concerns. Further, additional cabling should be separate from other aircraft wiring in order to avoid any adverse consequences due to the close proximity of cabling with other essential aircraft wiring. Also, any solution must allow for retrofitting existing aircraft. Finally, any solution should allow for easily changing the cabling in the event of a change in the technology of the network and/or power source such that new cabling is required.
Since the technology of electronic devices is continually evolving, the possibility of changing the cabling over the lifetime of the aircraft is real. Therefore, there is a need for a cabling apparatus comprising a cable raceway adapted to be easily retrofitted into a cabin of an aircraft to allow for easy installation of cabling in the aircraft in order to facilitate network and power connectivity of electronic devices.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a cabling apparatus that solves the above identified problems and fulfills the above identified requirements. This includes the object of allowing the installation of cabling in the cabin of an aircraft for connecting electronic devices to a power source and/or a network. It further includes the object of providing a cabling apparatus that can easily be integrated in the cabin of an aircraft and allow for the easy installation of cabling.
According to the invention, there is provided a cabling apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention for retrofitting into the cabin of an aircraft to allow for the installation of cabling in the aircraft. The cabling apparatus is integrated into an interior compartment of the aircraft at the juncture of the cabin wall and floor of the aircraft. The cabling apparatus comprises a cylindrical housing comprising a flexible material with an opening extending through the length of the cylindrical housing, thus providing opposing sides to the opening. The opposing sides comprise first and second locking connectors for locking the opening of the cabling apparatus closed. When the first and second locking connectors are urged into engagement the cabling apparatus is locked in a closed position. Thus, the cabling apparatus is adapted to conform to the juncture of the cabin wall and cabin floor in a location that does not interfere with walk ways thus allowing for a larger size of the cabling apparatus in order to hold additional cabling.
In implementation, the cabling apparatus is provided in suitable lengths for installing cabling in the interior compartment of an aircraft. The cabling apparatus is affixed to the flooring of the aircraft adjacent to passenger seating and along the wall of the cabin. Cabling is placed in the cabling apparatus and the first and second locking connectors are urged together to thus lock the cabling apparatus closed with the cabling inside. An end of the cabling is connected to the connector module for allowing the connection of portable electronic devices.